


Spinel²

by SpinelLovingGem (CyanideCupcake)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCupcake/pseuds/SpinelLovingGem
Summary: What if there were two Spinels in one place? One from a different timeline where she didn't wait for the full 6000 years.While warping to Homeworld something within the warp pad had glitched.Past Spinel, appearing in Homeworld post SUF. Now there's two of them! Past and Current!One still having no idea Pink had abandoned her. The other, will she break the news?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Spinel²

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in my tumblr, this is it!
> 
> https://spinelsquared.tumblr.com/post/618055022344912896

"Here in the Garden,  
Let's play a game."

Spinel gazed up at Pink Diamond with such loving affection. Pinky wanted to play a special game with her? Of course she'll play it! Anything for her best friend! Her eyes twinkled with pure delight.

"I'll show you how it's done.  
Here in the Garden,  
stand very still."

Stand very still? This seemed strange yet it sounded so much fun! If it's a game made up by her Best Friend, of course it would be fun! She felt absolutely giddy and excited.

"This'll be so much fun!" Spinel gave a giggle. Smiling ever so brightly at Pink Diamond. Eyes wide and sparkling with hope. 

Soon she was left to her own devices. The Garden was quiet, still. Lacking any other laughter other than her own little excited giggles.

All she had to do was stand very still in this spot until Pink came back! No problem! She can win this game with ease. It was only a matter of time before her Best Friend had returned and they continued playing others various games.

Wishing to hear that sweet laughter of hers. Seeing that joyful smile within her eyes. It always made Spinels' gem feel so warm and fuzzy. 

A fluttering little creature had briefly caught her attention as it landed onto her head. Giving a tiny giggle before it had fluttered away. Soon returning back to the game she happily played.

Days had passed by, Spinel was fully convinced that Pink would be back at any moment now. Days turned into weeks. Weeks into months. Just like that a millennia had gone. All while she stood in that one spot. 

But no matter! Any moment now! Perhaps she got into trouble again? It must have been something big for her to be away for so long.

She wouldn't forget her Best Friend! How silly that thought is! Of course she wouldn't forget about her!

Spinel's thoughts were joyously filled with happy memories, fantasizing about how much fun it will be once she goes with Pink to her brand new colony! One day all this waiting will be worth the wait! 

After five hundred more years of playing, thoughts had become slightly less joyous. By then Spinel seemed physically disheveled. Hair in messy buns, a tired yet hopeful look upon her face. Long dead brittle vines had ground around her legs.For a moment her weak smile had faltered. Seeds of doubts being planted. Was this how the game worked? Was she truly doing this right?

Spinel broke. Overwhelmed by uneasiness and dread. What if something else happened? That Pink was possibly in a worse situation? Even if it was just imaginary situations Spinel couldn't just stay in one place anymore.

Something told her she needed to see Pink. She needed to do it now. Damned be the consequences of losing the game. Her Best Friend would understand why she lost. She'd rather be by her than to stand in one place while who knows what happens to Pink.

For the first time in years she had finally moved from her spot. Brittle vines breaking off from her legs. It felt good to move once more again. Spinel made a beeline straight for the warp. Immediately bouncing onto the warp pad. Activating it in a rush. Just like that. She had left the Garden. The warp glitching out severely moments after. Fizzling out. 

۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵

It had been awhile since the Steven incident. Spinel had felt horrible for her previous actions. She was honestly nervous on edge the whole time Steven first visited them on Homeworld. Over exaggerating her usually silliness to make a point. That she was fine now. 

Which wasn't fully true. Sure she was happy with the Diamonds. It was still hard to wait for them sometimes. The fear of them never returning always at the back of her head. Even though she knew they would never do that. All of them made sure to show her affection. Careful not to leave her alone for too long. 

Of course they had also allowed her privacy when needed. When she couldn't handle being around anyone else when nasty thoughts became too much. Allowing her to take the time to calm down without being pressured. 

Right now though, she was just enjoying tagging along with yet another group tour. Listening to the Pearl go on about the Diamonds. About Era 3. Staring up at the throne that had once belonged to Pink herself. 

Pink. It still hurt so much. Knowing that she went on so easily. Willingly leaving her in the Garden. That cruel action left quite the mark on Spinel. Yet she couldn't help but still miss her. Still thinking back upon those times they did enjoy together. 

What if Pink had taken her? What if she had joined the Crystal Gems? Would she be happier or worse off? 

Her gem began to ache, the possibilities of what ifs always drove her crazy when thought about. Especially when it came to Pink. What could have been. 

Maybe it was the right thing to do? If she decided to try that villainous stunt she did over Stevens' little message to the Universe. What could've happened if she were involved in the rebellion?

Spinel hadn't noticed that the group had moved on. She was all by herself now, only brought out of her thoughts by the sound of someone warping in. Slowly turning her head to see who had arrived only to freeze.

Right there was...another Spinel? Her?

It couldn't be another Spinel, not looking so dishevelled as she was. 

Her face frozen in a horrified look. This had got to be a hallucination. Just like the ones she had back then when he was still waiting in the Garden.

Pigtails suddenly in a vice tight grip as she pulled at them furiously. Gotta snap out of it. Can't break down where just anyone can just see you. Just ignore it and it'll go away soon enough. Just gotta wait it out.

In seconds the other gem bounced around in a panic. Calling out desperately for her Best Friend. 

Spinel did her best to keep calm, avoiding watching the other as much as she could. Until she was knocked onto the ground with an unexpected amount of force. A soft groan had come from her, pushing herself back up.

"Hey! Watch it buddy!"

Grumbling as she dusted off herself only to come face to face with what she thought to be an hallucination. 

"Oh! Oh golly! I'm so sorry! You see I was looking for-"

"You're...real."


End file.
